


Truth or Dare

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Hannibal is a simp, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marks, Messy, Smut, Truth or Dare, Will's Thick Thighs Save Lives, hickey, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Caught in a terrible snowstorm, Hannibal conveniently ended up outside Will's doors in Wolf Trap with a bottle of whiskey. One sip lead to a few, and Will truly learned that drunk words and actions are merely sober thoughts.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	Truth or Dare

“Not quite what I expected to see behind the door,” Will said, having opened it after a series of rhythmic knocks. Wolf Trap was awfully empty at any time of day, but especially at night, so he couldn’t fathom what could lurk behind the doorway. Hannibal Lecter stood before him, dressed up as always, holding a bottle of whiskey in his hands. “Not quite how I anticipated ending my day either, but I was in the area, picking up some fantastic whiskey from a local grocer, and the snow-” they both took a moment to observe the outdoors, the wind howling menacingly. Lecter wasn’t lying, but there was a curious glimmer in his eye that Will found strangely persuasive. "The snow became absolutely unbearable. I certainly got lucky that you live nearby."

“Come in, come in,” Will closed the door behind him and watched as Hannibal was quick to make himself comfortable, discarding his coat to reveal an equally pretentious suit, settling the whiskey bottle down on Will’s table. Lecter studied the room, greeted by a pack of seven dogs of completely varying breeds. They all looked like the world’s most used children's toys, covered in fur and dirt, and patches of a multitude of colors. He glanced up at Will for a moment before leaning down, methodically petting each dog on the head and making his way to Graham’s kitchen.

Will furrowed his eyebrows, following Lecter. “Looking for anything in particular?” he watched Hannibal turn to him with unadulterated confidence. “Yes. Do you happen to have any shot glasses? Or any other alcohol-appropriate vessels?” He looked into Will’s kitchen cupboard with an amused smile. It was full to the brim with mugs of all sorts. Every color of the rainbow was represented, and not a single one of them came in a set. Hannibal inspected some of the sayings: ‘Best Teacher’, ‘I’m fluent in sarcasm’, and one that actually made Lecter let out a light chuckle; ‘OF COURSE I TALK TO MYSELF, SOMETIMES I NEED EXPERT ADVICE’. He tuned in to Will’s silence, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing two random mugs.

“Dr. Lecter, you don’t have to open that, really. I could get you a mug of tea?” Will watched as Hannibal ignored him completely, cracking open the bottle.

“Nonsense. In Lithuania, it’s considered incredibly rude to invite themselves to someone’s house without alcohol. Not to mention the fact that you’d be a fool to refuse such lavishness,” he poured both of them a respectable serving, handing the mug to Will. A smile tugged at Graham’s lips, it was funny to see Hannibal out of the office. Strange to imagine that he had a life outside of sitting in his therapist’s seat or consulting on cases. “Thank you,” Will took a quick swig and made his way to the couch, welcoming Hannibal over. The lighting was awfully dim and the feeling of Lecter beside him rather than opposite felt strangely intimate.

“A lovely living situation you have, Will. It really is a sanctuary,” he took a sip of his own, petting Winston who was insistent on getting as much attention as possible. “Well, yeah, it’s one way to get away from everything going on at work. An escape in the most literal sense,” the warm alcohol pooled in his stomach, and he could feel the blood rushing to his ears. Upon further inspection, he noticed Lecter’s own nose and cheeks gain a rosy color. An interesting contrast to his usually perfect skin.

“Do you get drunk often?” Hannibal asked, already knowing the answer. It was implausible that the little dormouse that refused to make eye contact and could barely utter two coherent sentences was an avid drinker. He was right.

“No, no, not at all, actually,” he chuckled a little bit, sipping on it again. “You see, drinking often involves socialization. As my therapist, I’m sure you already know my experiences with that.”

Hannibal studied him. “Nothing wrong with a little bit of liquid courage. They say a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Ever experienced anything like it?”

Will squirmed a little in his seat, Hannibal’s analytical gaze practically piercing through him. “No. Not yet at least,” he gestured to the mug, downing the rest of its contents. It was painfully easy to drink and fucking good whiskey too. Of course it was, Lecter never settled for anything less than perfection.

He watched as Hannibal took off his blazer jacket, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his top button. The warm glow of the fire illuminated his strong jaw and defined cheekbones. He looked like the world’s most inquisitive sculpture, still studying Will with the same curiosity from earlier, but now a single one of his eyebrows was raised. Graham tried to read into the expression, positively unsuccessful.

One mug became two, and then followed by another. Within an hour, their previously job-interview-esque dialogue had devolved into something akin to a high school party. “Ever played truth or dare, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, seemingly out of nowhere. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but to be fair, the prospect of Dr. Hannibal Lecter making a fool of himself in Will’s living room almost seemed too good to be true.

“Yes,” he answered truthfully, quickly transported back to his university days. He was well-known in his class for being a remarkable medic, but also for his occasional promiscuous whims. Obviously, he was in no position to discuss this with a patient. Although, his and Will’s relationship was undoubtedly more intimate than that of a regular patient and therapist. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons, preparing for the worst.

Will swallowed the last drop of his third mug. His face now felt awfully warm and he reeked of a bar. He unconsciously leaned in towards Hannibal, whose face was clearly lost in thought. “Alright, then. Truth or dare?” He licked the remainder of the whiskey off his lips, looking up at Hannibal. His hair was tousled and messy, shirt unbuttoned, and posture relaxed. It was awfully endearing to see his lips spread into a big grin as he pondered the question as if it was a matter of life and death. “Truth, then.” He predictably answered.

“Did you really come all the way to-” Will hiccuped slightly, blushing. “Did you really come all the way to Wolf Trap for a bottle of whiskey? Late in the evening?”

Hannibal smirked at Will’s analytical nature. It’s not like he expected him to be completely oblivious, but Will also didn’t seem to protest in the slightest. “Very observant of you, Will. I may have told a few cute lies in the process of making my way through the door.” His cheeks were flushed and he leaned into the couch comfortably, taking his shoes off.

“Cute lies, huh?” Will chuckled slightly. He couldn’t get the prospect of Hannibal driving dozens of miles just to be stuck in a snowstorm with him out of his mind. What in the world was he playing at?

“I believe it’s your turn,” Hannibal sat up, suddenly invigorated by the potential of this foolish game. “Truth or dare?”

Something stirred in Will’s chinos the moment Hannibal uttered the last sentence. It was an opportunity to make a choice, but in all honesty, it felt like the choice had been made for him. Lecter’s gaze was gentle but stern. He clearly knew what he wanted out of this. Will could see it in his eyes.

“Truth,” he uttered, giving regret a moment to seep in but realizing it wasn’t going to arrive. Will wondered whether he’d made the right decision, and what would become of him if he didn’t. The room went quiet, bar the crackling of the fire in the corner and the huffs and puffs of the dogs, who had all decided to huddle together for heat in the next room. Perhaps that’s exactly what Lecter was intending to do.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” for something said so gently, the question was ear-piercingly loud, screaming between Will’s ears as soon as it left Lecter’s lips. He finally put two and two together. The alcohol, the undressing, the intimacy of the couch, the agreement to a silly game. It all made sense and Will didn’t care how much of it was planned. At that point, it didn’t really matter. He felt the warmth of Lecter’s breath against his neck as he leaned in closer, allowing Hannibal to press a tentative kiss to his lips.

The trepidation didn’t last long as Will kissed back. The alcohol had done its job and he was no longer cowering in fear, instead confidently pulling Hannibal closer and moving to straddle his hips. Everything moved too quickly, lips on skin and hands wandering places they’d never been to before. Will’s thoughts were pleasantly fuzzy; the whiskey had done its job as well. He leaned into Lecter’s warmth, slipping his tongue into his mouth. It was fascinating watching Lecter moan, big hands sliding under Will’s sweater.

He gasped at the feeling of cold fingers against his chest, leaning into the touch nonetheless as his nipples hardened. It was nearly impossible to resist throwing Lecter onto the floor right there and then, but he wanted, needed this moment to last a few minutes longer. Will felt himself getting hard, and evidently, the feeling was mutual. Hannibal pulled away for a brief moment, studying Will’s face. “Do you want to do this?”

Being questioned only made Will more frustrated, he returned Hannibal’s earlier smirk and nodded his head “Oh, absolutely.” His hands quickly latched onto Lecter’s wrists and he was suddenly stuck in place, fully at Will’s disposal as they continued to kiss, growing impatient by the second. Minutes passed, tender kisses turning into teeth on teeth, tongues messily sliding across each other’s bottom lips. This wasn’t a poised affair, and it didn’t need to be.

Hannibal worked on removing Will’s sweater, sliding it off of him, and carelessly discarding it onto the floor. His teeth dug into Will’s neck, sucking a bright red mark. Momentarily, he considered piercing skin, but Will acted too quickly. The man began to grind against him in all the right ways, rutting his hips desperately. He was clearly touch-starved, God knows how long it had been since Will got this sort of release. Probably at least a year or two.

Lecter could feel marks forming on his wrists from being held so tightly, aroused by the idea of having to cover them up with everything in his power. He kissed down Will’s chest, taking a moment to wrap his lips around his nipple. The younger man whined and let go of Hannibal’s wrists, instead tangling his hands in his hair as their mouths met once more.

“Off,” Hannibal instructed as he pulled away, eyes on Will’s trousers. He nodded obediently, fumbling pathetically with the button and zipper. The loss of dexterity through alcohol and his nerves were not helping the situation. Hannibal reached in and helped him unzip, pulling off his pants along with his boxers to reveal a pair of beautifully pale thighs, just aching to be marked. Lecter made his move, snaking his arms around Will’s back and laying him horizontally on the couch, now on top of him. This is when the fun truly began.

He removed his own undergarments, cock springing up as he watched Will lay under him. So innocent, so fragile, so beautiful. Hannibal couldn’t wait to take him. Own him. Make him his in the most intimate manner possible. He pressed another wet kiss to Will’s lips, cock sliding in between his thighs. The friction was overwhelming as Hannibal began fucking his thighs, precome sliding down the base of his cock and aiding his movements. Will’s thighs tensed around Hannibal, and he whined at the lack of proper friction. He was being teased beyond belief, and he couldn’t say that he didn’t love every moment of it.

"Holy shit, Hannibal. Fuck," Will reached to stroke himself in tandem with Hannibal’s movements, eyes focused on the man. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his impressively build shoulders threatened to snap Will in half any minute now. He had no idea how he never realised how muscular Lecter was. Their movements were messy, speech slurred, and every inch of their skin ached for a touch. Neither of them minded. None of that mattered.

"You look beautiful, Will. You're so nice and tight for me." Hannibal leaned in for another desperate kiss, biting Will’s bottom lip as his movements sped up. He was rutting against him ruthlessly now, threatening to cum at any moment. His hands made their way to Will’s thighs, digging into them carelessly and leaving bright purple marks. A symbol of their intimacy.

Will felt like a teenager as he started bucking up into nothing, letting out a string of expletives in an order Hannibal had never heard from anyone before. "Fucking God, damnit, shit. Faster, please, fucking- ah," his voice was cut off by the feeling of Lecter's teeth on his neck once again, leaving mark after mark possessively.

Suddenly, the build-up became overwhelming. Sweat pooled in Will’s eyes as he felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, thighs convulsing as he came all over Lecter’s chest, watching as the man thrust between his legs for the last time and in turn, splattered Will’s thighs with cum. Lecter groaned carnally, pressing his forehead against Will's and taking a moment to absorb this feeling. Their bodies pressed against each other, breathing in sync and heart rates elevated. The look in Will's eyes was one of pure ecstasy, and Hannibal could bet that there was not a single worry in his head at that moment.

Lecter collapsed onto him, exhausted and drunk. He had just enough energy to lean in and press a few soft kisses to Will’s neck, nuzzling into it ever so slightly. 

“Fuck, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, absolutely breathless. “That sure was one hell of a truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October 2nd! Today's prompt was thigh-fucking.
> 
> I wanted to do something a little more low-key and wholesome after yesterday's whole fiasco, hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Newt xx


End file.
